Digimon Adventures New
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if there was an ninth digi-destined? Well find out what happens by reading. OCx kari,sora,mimi,others
1. Chapter 1

Dragonslayer9907 Signing in.  
I don't own Digimon, Zoids, Gundam, and Bleach. I do own the OCs in the story and the ODs (original digimon).  
Digimon New Adventures  
It was a normal summer on Earth, when everything started to go wrong. Everywhere around the world weather patterns changed and there were natural disasters everywhere. But the digi-destined didn't know that since they were at a summer camp in japan, well most of them of course. The ninth digi-destined was in Xiamen, China. He was an eighth grade student at the age of fourteen who met his digimon partner at when he was eight, when Greymon and Parrotmon fought at Highton View Terrace, and when Devimon decided to attack his city. His Digimon is Machmon and is a new generation digimon that has 12 armor digievolutions and evolutions to the Mega level. The ninth digi-destined was named Ichiryu Raikawa, who was an expert martial arts master, trained ninja, a master shinigami, captain of the Zero Squad, Master Bender, and S-Class Saint Mage.  
Ichiryu met the other seven digidestined in the digital world the first time they went in on File Island.  
Chapter 1  
Ichiryu was walking around the beach and playing in the water in the hot summer days, when it suddenly an immense blizzard swept over the beach. The hot water instantly froze, trapping several swimmers who had wandered far from the shore. Screams were lost over the howling winds. Ichiryu quickly ran to the shore, his foot barely clearing the water as it froze. He turned back to face the other swimmers, trying to claw their way out. He wanted to go back and help, but he was already turning blue from the cold.  
"Besides," he reasoned, "They've stopped flailing, there's no hope now." He dashed into an insulated building wear one of the camp counselors put a blanket over him. Other kids were huddled in a corner, some were trying to put on clothes that were thicker than their swimwear.  
Suddenly the sky lit up with what seemed to be an Aurora Borealis. Rays of brilliant blue, green, and yellow light enveloped the entire camp. and fourteen things that looked like little meteors streamed toward Ichiryu. They hit the ground only to shoot back up and levitate in front of him. When they came within his line of vision, he saw that they were really twelve weird looking eggs, a device of some kind, and a mini-computer. The weird looking eggs flew into the mini-computer and the digivice and the mini-computer flew into Ichiryu's hands before he was sucked into an opening created by the Aurora Borealis.  
"Ahhhh!" Ichiryu yelled as he was sucked through the portal to the digital world.  
When he landed he was in the middle of a forest and something small and round hit him. When he looked up and saw what hit him, he saw a silver round ball looking thing with three horns on its head, two big eyes, a small nose, and a huge mouth.  
"WAHHH! What the hell are you?" Ichiryu asked shocked and confused.  
"Hello Ichiryu! My name is Mechamon! I'm your digimon!" said the little creature.  
"Ummmmm..." Ichiryu said a little confused.  
Suddenly he heard a lot of screams around him and the little creature. He picked up the little creature and ran toward the screams, wondering what was happening. When he got to the origin of the screams, he was surprised to find a group of his old friends that he had made in a summer program last year when he went to Japan. They all had little creatures of their own and they were running away from a giant bug looking thing. Ichiryu went up to the bug and started to try to draw its attention with a few attacks of his own.  
"Hey you bug! Pick on someone your own size!" Ichiryu yelled as he used his bending powers to send pieces of the earth flying at the giant bug and punched and kicked fire at it.  
"KUWAGAMON!" the giant bug screeched as it was hit with the fire and earth.  
Tai and the others turned around to see what was happening and saw Ichiryu get swatted away by the Kuwagamon and was almost snapped in half by the pincers of Kuwagamon.  
"Ichiryu!" yelled Mechamon as the digivice on Ichiryu's waist started to glow and a rainbow light stream hit Mechamon.  
"Mechamon digivolve to... Zoidiomon!" yelled Mechamon as it evolved into a dinosaur that looks like a silver Agumon with two cannons on its back and three horns on his head.  
"Mega Cannon!" yelled Zoidiomon as he shot two particle beams from the cannons on his back.  
The two particle beams hit Kuwagamon and sent it flying into the trees. The kids used the time that they had to out of the forest only to find out that they had run to a cliffed slope. They heard the screeches if Kuwagamon behind them and everyone turned toward the treeline. As soon as Kuwagamon came out of the treeline and went to attack the children, the children attacked back.  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!" yelled Koromon, a small pink round thing with two ears.  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!" yelled Yokomon, a small thing that looks like a multicolored radish.  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!" yelled Motimon, a pink blobby thing.  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!" yelled Tsunomon, a small orange round thing with a curved horn sticking out of its head.  
"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" yelled Tokomon, a small white little piglet looking thing.  
"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!" yelled Tanemon, a small green thing with a plant on its head.  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!" yelled Bukamon, a grey ghost thing with a flame on its head.  
The light that wrapped the digimon as the digivolved subsided and standing in place of the small digimon were their rookie forms.  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled as she used her vines to pull Kuwagamon back down to the earth.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled as he blew a bubble of compressed air at Kuwagamon as Palmon was pulling it down.  
"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon as he shot a string of electricity at Kuwagamon as Gomamon rolled under Kuwagamon's feet successfully tripping it.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as he blew a ball of fire at Kuwagamon.  
"Howling Buster!" Gabumon yelled as he shot a stream of blue fire at Kuwagamon.  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled as she shot a spiral of green flame at Kuwagamon.  
"Mega Cannon!" Mechamon yelled as he shot two beams from the cannons on his back at Kuwagamon.  
All the attacks hit Kuwagamon full on and they sent Kuwagamon flying into the trees. The digimon ran back to their partners and the started to celebrate their first win. Everyone was happily talking about the win until Kuwagamon appeared from the trees and stabbed the ground with its pincers. The ground around its pincers started to crack and the entire ledge dislodged from the slope and they fell.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as they fell with the dislodge ledge.

AN  
Hope you liked the chapter!  
Thank you for reading!  
Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonslayer9907 Signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Zoids, Gundam, and Bleach. I do own the OCs in the story and the ODs (original digimon).**

**Well this is it!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

As the group of children fell towards the river, the Digimon followed suit on their own accord. The former campers were screaming, fearing for their lives, but their companions shot down with an equal amount of grace. They tried to catch their owners, but only succeded in causing a massive boulder to fall with them into the river. A platform of live fish surfaced and caught the falling beings, and they got off with no injuries.  
Shortly after, Kuagumon fell as the overhang under his feet crumbled, causing tons of rock and grit to crash down with him.  
"Go!" a voice was heard over the crashing of the waves, and the fish began to swim at top speed, trying to escape the resulting tsunami. The waves sent them flying into the trees next to the river and they landed in a clearing. The digimon started the process of digivolution to the kids and explained how the power and feelings of the kids was what let them digivolve.  
"Come on guys! Let's go onto that cliff! That's where I saw the ocean!" Tai said.  
"The ocean!" Matt asked surprised.  
"Yeah, there might be a boat there!" Tai exclaimed.  
"Yeah, we can water ski home!" Matt joked.  
"This isn't the time to be joking!" Sora berated.  
"I think that at this time we should find a cave to hide in. Then we can wait for the counselor..." Joe started to say.  
"Hey! JOE! They're leaving without you!" Gomamon said.  
"Wahhhh! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee!" Joe yelled as he ran to catch up.  
They walked through the woods looking at their surroundings. They found the surrounding forest very fascinating and interesting, well, everyone except Joe. Ichiryu and Tai started to talk about ideas for what their next move should have been. They started coming up with the most stupid ideas such as using the digimon to break a piece of the earth and use it as a boat to get back to the "mainland". Everyone then started to get to know their own digimon. While they were talking amongst themselves, the forest began to thin and disappear. Soon they stood on sand, looking out onto the ocean. As they descended from a hill, the kids noticed six phone booths in a straight line on the beach.  
"What are these doing out here?"  
"Does anyone have some change?"  
"I'M CALLING MOM!"  
They were quite loud and rambunctious as they ran towards the only form of communication within miles. They each picked one, got in, and tried to call.  
"The number you are calling is not bacon. Please call back never again. Goodbye forever!"  
"The weather today is spaghetti sauce with a chance of slime"  
Whenever they dialed they were met with random pre-recorded messages that didn't relate to the situation at all, and sometimes it was just laughing. One by one they gave up calling, but Joe was persistent. While he tried and retried his calls, the others tried to find something to eat.  
"I have a couple of candy bars..." Mimi suggested.  
"No, we'll need way more than that," Tai said, "Wait! Joe! Isn't that the emergency kit?"  
"YEAH! IT WAS MIMI'S TURN TO CARRY IT!" he snapped.  
"Sorry! It's too heavy for me!"  
"IT'S LIKE 4 POUNDS!"  
"Guys! calm down! At least we have something to eat now."  
As the others tried to ration out the food, Tai and Agumon started feasting. Joe started to head back to the Phone Booths when columns water erupted from beneath them. The booths shot up and crumpled under the force of the blast. Seconds later, pieces of twisted metal and broken glass descended from the sky along with other debris. They cratered the sand around the digidestined.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" T-K's voice was drowned out by the collective screaming of the digimon and the other kids.  
"SHELLMON!" screamed the monster. It looked like a pink T-rex with full sized arms, green tentacles on its forehead, and a shell covering its lower body. All of the digimon besides Agumon started to attack immediately. Their various attacks just evaporated before they even reached the enormous creature.  
"What's happe-" Palmon was cut off as a jet of water erupted from the mass of tentacles on top of Shellmon's head. Everyone save Agumon and Tai were blasted back against a wall of stone. Agumon jumped up and used his pepper breath and blasted Shellmon. The attack hit, but had limited effect. Shellmon grabbed Tai with a tentacle and trapped Agumon underneath his hand. As Tai screamed for his life, light shot out of the digimon's hand.  
"Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON!" As the Digimon changed, so did Agumon's voice. It dropped about four octaves, and Agumon grew to equal Shellmon in size. A brown, bony shell encased his face, and added horns to his nose and each side of his head. Stripes appeared on his skin and his teeth and claws grew immensely. He let loose an ear-shattering roar and tackled Shellmon, who let loose an ocean of water. Greymon set forward a blast of fire, turning the water into steam. He then used his horns to lift and throw the Shellmon into the sky. He followed up with a fireball that knocked him into the ocean. Having used up all of his energy, Greymon digivolved backwards into Agumon, and collapsed on the ground. Tai, who was set free during the initial charge, ran to help him back up.  
"Agumon! Get up! Please!"  
"I would Tai, but you're kinda holding me down."  
"Oh, hahaha, right..." releasing his partner, Tai stood up and regrouped with the other Digidestined and Digimon.

AN

That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the delay!

Thanks for reading, and be sure to check back later to continue. :)

Please remember that all suggestions are welcome!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out!


End file.
